User talk:Pierlot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Islands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Harvian Islands page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SjorskingmaWikistad (Talk) 16:18, September 18, 2010 Colonial Day Put back Colonial Day right now, please. You should have never deleted it, let alone without consulting me, as the creator, first. This kind of behaviour is outrageous. Roi Soleil 11:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't mean to curse but I would like to hear an explanation on why you deleted the page. Roi Soleil 14:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Center right coalition Dear Pierlot, Our parties from the right spectrum (your party, CHU and SP) have A LOT in common. The Christian Harvian Union and Samoan Power however are about to cooperate, by forming a massive coalition that will save this country. Be part of it and contribute to this country! Don't let them socialists run this country and bring the American influence sphere back. The native people, the original land owners, have suffered a lot - we should not forgive them Americans for their deeds. Help us, as a liberal, by supporting our center rightist Christian Harvian Union & Samoan Power Coalition, to make this country a stable one, in which PEACE will be the highest value. We need your support liberals, we're willing to do some concessions, so your points of view will be taken up in our coalition programme, if you swear to fully support us! Signed, Bucu 19:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think about it. But this colaition may bring ~peace 05:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I will bring preace, mark my words, it will. We could easily run the country without trouble and fighting, and new laws could easily pass - if we agree with them. Also, we could co-write the constitution and everything: we are the parliament, we are the state. Roi Soleil 07:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like Indiana's govenor Warren T. McCray. "I am the Law!" Marcus Villanova 13:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, actually I referred to Louis XIV of France, le Roi Soleil (sun king) who said: "L'État, c'est moi" ("I am the State"), Roi Soleil 13:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :ha Also I was refering to the fact Warren McCray was in the KKK. Marcus Villanova 13:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::The KKK? What about it, Mr. Villanova, you aren't seriously comparing the HCU-SP coalition to the KKK, are you? That goes a bit too far. Roi Soleil 13:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::NO!!! i mean Drabo/Unlawful. I have no problem with the HCU-SP coalition! Execpt Drabo. I love the political game and think of you as a worthy oppent. Marcus Villanova 13:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well thank you sir, thank you very much for your compliments! Roi Soleil 13:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::But please even if your against me I'll work with your but if your a Nazi then no sorry. Marcus Villanova 13:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Walton Dear mr. Harry Walton, would you care for a house in the beautiful Stamadri? Just have a look and know you are welcome! Roi Soleil 08:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Please come SjorskingmaWikistad 08:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Gotta speak to ya Dr. Magnus 19:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::i cant do now, maybe tomorrow 19:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC)